Le premier amour de la Taupe.
by Pao-chan
Summary: Répond au sujet "le 1° amour de la taupe" d'un concours de fic auquel tout le monde peut participer.Il n'y a rien à gagner, sauf la fierté d'avoir participé à un tel concours ^^


Les personnages d'Escaflowne ainsi que les caribous ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fic est le fruit débile de ma mauvaise humeur passagère et de la grève de mes neurones ( passagère aussi, je l'espère.)  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Sous la chaleur écrasante du soleil de midi, la taupe, haletante, met fin à de nombreuses heures de marche en faisant une halte dans une forêt de Fanélia. Il pose un sac de toile en gloussant de joie contemple son contenu : A l'intérieur brille de somptueux bijoux volés à quelque riche dame. Il remarque en particulier un petit boîtier en or. Il l'ouvre avec de multiples précautions : c'est un miroir.  
  
Il hésite un instant puis se risque à y chercher son reflet ; mais l'ayant rencontré il tressaillit et referme brusquement l'objet. Est-ce que ce front dégarni, ce nez énorme, ces petits yeux globuleux (sympathique,non ?) et ce sourire édenté lui appartiennent-ils vraiment ? Poussant un « argneupignouf » d'horreur, la taupe abandonne le sac de toile et le miroir, puis s'enfuit en courant comme s'il voulait s'éloigner le plus vite possible de l'objet cause de son malheur.  
  
Peu après il cesse sa course et pour tenter de calmer son désespoir commence à creuser le sol avec ses grossières pattes. (ne cherchez pas à comprendre, après tout C une tape…). A une vitesse effroyable se dessine un tunnel où s'engouffre Mr. Mole pour se cacher de la surface de ce monde cruel. (snif.)  
  
  
  
La nuit est à présent tombé et les deux lunes brillent d'une intense lumière dans le ciel de Gaïa. La taupe, elle, creuse, encore et encore (….). Il lui semble qu'elle n'a jamais creusé aussi loin. Pourtant, la fatigue commence à se faire ressentir dans son corps endolori, de plus il manque d'oxygène. Bientôt il s'affale sur le sol ,ferme ses lourdes paupières et ronfle aussi élégamment qu'une taupe est susceptible de le faire.  
  
Soudain, il sent une giclée de terre lui gifler le visage, puis une autre, et ainsi de suite. Il est complètement couvert de terre quand une paire de yeux globuleux surmontés de longs cils se posent sur lui.  
  
« Qui es-tu? »  
  
Paniqué de rencontrer ici un être vivant qui de plus lui adresse la parole, la taupe ne parvient à articuler qu'un « pignoufgnoufarARGGH ! » (traduction : Au Secours !)puis rampe dans la direction opposée.  
  
« Mais… ET NE FUIS PAS !!LÂCHE ! »  
  
La mystérieuse créature s'élance à la poursuite de notre cher Mr.Mole . Elle le talonne, mais ne le rattrape jamais. Enfin ils parviennent tous deux à la surface de Gaïa. La Taupe en profite pour regarder enfin en face son étrange poursuivant : Elle était de petite taille, et plutôt trapue.Cependant, noyés dans un visage inesthétique, ses yeux tristes semblaient refléter une blessure éternelle. La Taupe ne la connaissait que trop bien, cette blessure : C'est celle de la honte et de l'humiliation de son propre physique, car celle qui était devant ses yeux n'était qu'une femme taupe .(bon, fin de la minute émotion)  
  
Elle le regarde un instant puis d'un élan de rage se jette sur lui. Contre toute attente, il décide de répondre à ses coups (le mâle taupe viril qui sommeillait en lui s'est éveillé, et il est pas content.). Elle allait lui assener un magnifique crochet gauche quand il s'écrit,soudain :  
  
«- Paulette!   
  
Quoi ? Tu connais mon nom ? Comment peux tu ? »  
  
 Paulette, C moi, Mr.Mole ! » «  
  
 Mr.Mole ! Whouaaaaa ! Mais, mais je croyais que tu étais mort !   
  
 Qui t'as dit cela ? » « Mais Mastertaupe, bien sûr ! Et c'est justement à cause de ta mort qu'il est monté sur le trône !   
  
Mon oncle ? Comment as-t-il osé ?  
  
Mr.Mole, le royaume est en lambeaux. Il n'y a plus rien à manger ! De plus, Master Taupe gouverne avec les caribous…Il faut que tu reviennes !  
  
Quoi ? Mais, je, je…  
  
TU es le roi ! C'est ton devoir !  
  
Non ! non ,c'est inutile. Tellement de temps s'est écoulé… »  
  
(bon on va simplifier les choses parce je ne supporte pas les dialogues niais…)  
  
Donc :  
  
La Taupe reconnut enfin son devoir et promit de revenir au royaume. Eclatant de joie, Paulette saute sur Mr.Mole et manque de bol, elle l'emporte dans son élan dans la pente qui se tenait à leur droite,et ils roulent tous les deux dans cette pente mais finalement ce n'est pas grave parce qu'ils ont l'air d'aimer ça. Pendant ce temps on pouvait entendre une musique romantique :  
  
« L'AMOUUREU BRILLLEU, SOUS LES ETOILESSSSSS, D'UNE ETRANGE LUEURRRREUU,  
  
LA TEERRE ENTIERREEEUU , EN PARFAITE HARMONIEUU,  
  
VIT SA PLUS BELLEEEEUUU HISTOIRREUUUU (ah bon ?) »  
  
Elton John était bien sûr au piano ; et tous ceux qui ont reconnu l'étrange ressemblance totalement fortuite entre cette fic romantique et un certain « Le roi Lion » de Walt Disney ont gagné un dictionnaire Larousse sur les champignons des sous-bois. Allez je m'accorde encore un petit plaisir :  
  
Après avoir roulé dans la pente, Mr. Mole regarde amoureusement Paulette et lui dit :  
  
«  Tu sais, j'ai appris une grande leçon ici.  
  
-Ah oui ? Laquelle ?  
  
-Hakunamatata.ça veut dire : Pas de soucis ! (moment spécial dédicacé à Arcania ;-) )  
  
-Hakunamatata, mais quelle phrase magnifique ! »  
  
A ce moment accourent Pumba et Timon qui chantent à gorge déployée « HAKUNAMATATA, QUELS MOTS FANTASTISSSQUEUUU »  
  
Manque de chance ils se font aussitôt tabasser par un certain Mr.Sunrise visiblement troublé par la tournure que prend sa série fétiche.  
  
Ensuite , parce qu'il faut quand même que cette fic débile est une fin, La Taupe décide de rejoindre son royaume. Il tombe sur l'horrible Mastertaupe dont les pattes se terminent par deux bazookas,et qui est, notons le, le grand méchant de l'histoire. Là Mr.Mole est bien embêté parce qu'il n'a évidemment jamais appris à se battre,juste à creuser. Heureusement Van qui passait par là réveille Escaflowne et se fait un plaisir d'écrabouiller Mastertaupe, bazookas ou non, au passage il extermine aussi tous les caribous qui par ailleurs n'ont rien à faire dans  Vision d'Escaflowne . Avec plaisir et soulagement Mr.Mole devient le souverain du royaume des taupes et Paulette sa reine.  
  
Tout ceci nous amène à la grande scène finale, où l'on voit, sur le rebord d'une grande falaise, le petit héritier taupe (aussi moche que ses parents) se faire baptiser par un babouin grabataire sous les yeux éblouis de tous les habitants de Gaïa ,sauf Dornkirk qui rappelons-le n'a malheureusement plus la capacité de se déplacer . Si ils tendaient l'oreille, tous pourraient entendre cet allégorique chant :  
  
« C L'HISTOIREEEUUU DE LA VIIIIEEEUUU,  
  
LE CYCLEUUU ETERNEEEELLLEEEUUUUU… »  
  
  
  
Merci à toi, lecteur, d'avoir partagé avec moi cette fresque lyrique et chargée d'émotions de premier amour de la Taupe. (C'est du second degré.) N'hésite pas à me contacter si tu souhaites adapter ce scénario prometteur en film. (C'est toujours du second degré.)  
  
Toutes mes excuses à :  
  
-La taupe  
  
-Mr.Sunrise  
  
-Timon et Pumba  
  
-Van (qui s'est dérangé pour rien).  
  
-aux lecteurs (qui se sont également dérangés pour pas grand chose)  
  
-aux caribous (qui n'ont rien fait à personne et s'en prennent plein la gueule.)  
  
Aucun animal n'a été maltraité ou torturé durant l'écriture de cette fic. Juste la Taupe. 


End file.
